Integrated circuits (ICs) have become increasingly complex, require more input/output (IO) pins and operating current on smaller die sizes. In a typical configuration, an IC is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) and coupled to an external voltage regulator on the PCB that provides a power source for the IC. During operation, an IC can suddenly draw a large current from the external voltage regulator. Such transients can cause voltage droop in the voltage provided by the voltage regulator, which can impact operation of the IC. Bypass capacitors can be provided on the PCB coupled to the voltage regulator in an attempt to mitigate the voltage droop. However, bypass capacitors typically only slightly reduce the magnitude of the voltage droop and will add to package ringing.